Cordelia Gallo
Cordelia Gallo (コルデリア•ギャロ Koruderia Gyaro) was an inhabitant of the Village of the Gray Wolves until the death of its elder Theodore about ten years ago, which she's blamed for. After her exile, she became a dancer. Then she's forced to be the mistress to the Blois family leader and gives birth to Victorique, who would later clear her name from the allegations of the past. Appearance Like many of the inhabitants of the Village of the Gray Wolves, Cordelia possesses blond hair and green eyes. As a maid, she is ordered to arrange her hair into a bun on each side of her head. She later abandons the look when she is exiled from the village, and has been seen wearing a similar hairstyle as her daughter. She is peculiarly small for a woman of her age, and usually wears dark-colored outfits, particularly a black-and-purple dress. Personality Cordelia is shown to be very loving, caring person and incredibly strong mentally and emotionally. As described from one Brian Roscoe, she was the mother they always wanted. Even though Cordelia was forced to bear Victorique, she loves her daughter very much and often mentions that Victorique is her soul. Both Brian Roscoes particularly admired her for her strength, looking forward even after she was exiled from her village. Throughout her travels with them she often looks over her daughter, whom she calls her soul. Background Cordelia had worked as a maid of the elder of the Village of the Gray Wolves for some time and, at the age of 15, was accused of murdering the current ruling elder Theodore. The verdict was swiftly given, and without any evidence that proves her innocent, Cordelia is sentenced to be exiled outside the village, with only a single gold coin and a briefcase of clothes to bring along. She becomes a dancer in the Rose-Colored Life to earn a living, and while she continues her career as a dancer, she begins to become friends with a young Brian Roscoe. In one of her many performances, she attracts the interest of Marquis Albert de Blois, who is interested in her bloodline. She is later kidnapped by Albert, who after keeping her inside the Blois Mansion for a year, impregnates her. On Christmas Day of 1910, a child was born: Victorique de Blois. Cordelia is later brought to a medical institution, where she would be locked away for a few years. Eventually, she was to be rescued by Brian Roscoe, and she would join him on his journeys. Plot 'The Lady and the Magician' After her escape into the outside world, Cordelia joins Brian Roscoe in his travels as a professional magician, becoming including a rare chance to visit the Village of the Gray Wolves. She even becomes part of his magic shows as the operator of a chess doll, hidden from plain sight while she amazes unsuspecting people. Their team-up on stage continues for most of Roscoe's shows. Eventually, Cordelia's longing to see her daughter has been too much to endure, and she requests a trip — a dangerous one — to the Blois Mansion, to see Victorique after not having seen her ever since she was born. Roscoe accepts her request despite the risks, and Cordelia manages to see her daughter, albeit it was only momentary. She then decides to give a sign of promise to her daughter: a coin fashioned into a pendant, signifying her distant love for her daughter. 'The Night of Phantasmagoria' Cordelia traveling alongside Brian Roscoe is later discovered by Kazuya Kujo, who pursued her inside the Beelzebub's Skull after mistaking her for Victorique. Her current stand on Brian's actions is uncertain, but there are clues that point to Cordelia supporting Brian's actions. Several minutes before the sinking of the Beelzebub's Skull, she stumbles upon Kazuya and gives him her ring, yet another reminder for Victorique that she loves her daughter. 'Memories of Winter' Cordelia revisits her first encounter with Albert de Blois. The Marquis kidnapped her after a performance due to her being a Gray Wolf. Brian Roscoe, who was supposed to meet with Cordelia after her number, tries to help her but is beaten by two men. Albert takes Cordelia to the de Blois mansion where he forces her to become his mistress. As a result, Victorique is born. In the present time, Cordelia uses a dove to send Victorique a message about the upcoming storm. Trivia *Cordelia is 158 cm (5 foot 2). *With Cordelia's banishment in 1904 at the age of 15, it can be assumed that her birthday lies between 1888 and 1889. Category:Characters Category:Female